


How Spec Ops: The Line Could Have Ended

by Mark432



Category: Spec Ops: The Line
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark432/pseuds/Mark432
Summary: Everyone hates Captain Martin Walker, the sociopathic, crazed soldier who killed a bunch of innocent people because he wanted to be a hero. But what if he chose not to do that?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	How Spec Ops: The Line Could Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody knows that Spec Ops: The Line is a deconstruction game that is supposed to deconstruct video game violence. When the developers received complaints about being unfairly judged for fictional violence, the developers just chucked and said, "YOu HaD a cHoICe. YoU cOUld HaVe JUst TurNed tHe gAMe OFf!" Personally, I think that's a stupid thing to say. Here's why…
> 
> POV: Martin Walker (Yes, really)

As you trudge through the desert sands of Dubai, Adams decides to speak up.

"Not to argue, but this ain't exactly within our mission parameters."

You sigh at this. While it would be tempting to just bail out, radio Command and go home, you don't exactly feel comfortable with abandoning Konrad and the 33rd Infantry Battalion to die. It's not what he would do.

"Yeah, well, our mission went from recon to rescue the minute we found U.S. soldiers butchered." You reply.

Adams goes quiet for a moment.

"Buckin' orders. I like it." Lugo grunts.

"Orders ain't worth following if it means leaving people to die, Lugo." You reply, settling the matter for the moment.

But as the three of you walk in silence for a bit, you still feel the need to justify your thoughts.

"… If Konrad's still alive, and I think he is, I know he'd agree with me."

Suddenly, you notice that Adams is trailing behind Lugo and yourself.

The two of you come to a stop, as Adam takes a deep breath.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Adams asks.

You share a quizzical look with Lugo, who raises an eyebrow.

"Permission granted." You nod.

"… What makes you think Konrad's alive?"

You feel your blood going cold at this.

"… Adams?"

"Look, Walker." Adams grunts. "Am I the only one who thinks there's something… off? About all this?"

"The hell you're talking about, Adams?" You whisper.

"Lugo, you remember why we're here, right?" Adams inquires, turning to the third member of Delta Force.

As you fall silent, Lugo shifts his boots in the sand.

"Yeah? Colonel Konrad volunteered the Dammed 33rd to help the civilians evacuate before the sandstorm hit, right? The news reports mentioned something about a caravan of survivors."

"That was six months ago, Lugo. So why did the Colonel suddenly send out a distress beacon two weeks ago?"

You don't like where Adams is going with this, especially with what he's implying about your hero.

"Get to the point, Adams." You grunt.

"I think that Konrad is dead, and this is just a fool's errand."

"Adams-"

"Walker, look at what we're doing." Adams harshly interrupts. "We're in a designated No-Man's Land, chasing after an entire battalion of U.S. soldiers and one Colonel, shooting the people that we came here to help, in the middle of a sandstorm that has lasted six months. I think it's safe to say that Colonel Konrad managed to completely fuck up the evacuation, and only radioed for help when he realized that things were F.U.B.A.R."

You tightly clench the barrel of your rifle at this. Does this jackass really know what he's saying? There's no way that Konrad could screw things up. Not in a million years.

"That's enough, Adams. We're going to find Konrad and the 33rd, and that's final-"

"He's got a point, sir."

You turn to Lugo in shock.

"Lugo? You agree with the bullshit he's spewing?"

"I mean, why did you bring the two of us along for this, Captain Walker?" Lugo insists.

You hesitate for a moment, thinking of the events that have led you to the sands of Dubai.

"I asked for you. You're supposed to be the best. We needed someone to track the distress signal and-"

"And I was pissed… sir." Lugo interrupts. "I thought you were just throwing softballs to the new guy. The city was supposed to be empty and I thought you were just taking us on a hike through the fucking desert."

Internally, you groan at this.

"Captain Walker… why exactly did you volunteer for this mission, anyway?"

You take a deep breath, thinking back upon your life.

You didn't choose to join the military. You just awkwardly drifted into it after leaving high school because you didn't know what to do with your fucking life. Your mother was pleased to see you apply yourself. Your father though it would be good for you to learn some discipline. They didn't think you'd stick with it, but you did, because you actually managed to find a place to fit in with.

As a soldier, you did your duty. You followed orders to the letter, and allowed your superiors make the judgement calls and take the blame when shit went wrong. At least, that's what you tried to do.

And then Kabul happened.

"I volunteered for this mission," you say. Your lips feel cracked and dry. "Because of Konrad. He saved my life and I thought I was repaying the favor."

"So, what? You thought you'd just waltz right into Dubai, rescue the Dammed 33rd, come out as heroes and get a pat on the back from your hero?" Adams remarks, as your motivations sound more and more flimsy by the second.

"I have to do this. I have to help Konrad-" you sputter.

"We don't have to do anything." Adams insists, before giving you a look of pity. "And neither do you, Walker. You said it yourself. Our orders are to leave the city and radio Command. That's all we have to do."

As Adams and Lugo begin to walk away from the city, you realize that you can't quite let this go. Not yet.

Suddenly, you hear Adams and Lugo shouting objections.

You notice that you've raised the barrel of your rife in their direction.

You feel your ears ringing, and you find yourself hyperventilating.

Numbly, you notice that your fellow soldiers have aimed their weapons at you.

Every instinct in your body tells you to shoot them before they can shoot you.

You almost do so, but then you feel an odd sensation.

Fear? Guilt? Resignation?

Slowly, the tinnitus fades, and you realize that Adams is slowly approaching you with his rifle lowered.

"Walker… Martin." Adams sighs. "I need you… to lay… down… your weapon."

You hesitate.

On one hand, you know that you can help Konrad and the 33rd, and you can be a hero.

But on the other hand, what if Adams and Lugo are right? What if Konrad is beyond saving, and everything you've done up until now was all for nothing?

"Just hand me your weapon, Martin. We can get you the help you need."

What you do next will be the most important decision of your life.

You think back to Kabul, of all of the death and destruction you've witnessed.

You remember Konrad, dragging you into the safety of an evac chopper.

You remember what Konrad once told you, about soldiers like yourself who can't go home, who can only hope to cross the line and find peace in a quick death.

But in the end, it's still your choice.

The rifle slips from your fingers, and Adams tucks it under his arm.

As Lugo and Adams discuss something between them on the long walk back, you find that the weight upon your shoulders feels a bit lighter. It's not something that will ever go away completely, but it's something you can bear without losing yourself.

It's over. Time to go home.


End file.
